


Silence To Shout

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijouji Ken, so quiet and understated, except when he's being amazing.  Digimon Kaiser, not quite so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence To Shout

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Silence To Shout  
 **Characters:** Kaiser, Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A91, write a fic with at least one divider; Digimon Flash Bingo, #657, you were always the quiet one  
 **Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & Digimon Flash Bingo are located the Digimon Challenge Forum on FF.net.  
 **Notes:** While this is set in the Kaiser arc, the characters are aged-up to be sixteen or older. This story also features non-consensual. non-graphic sex between two males.  
 **Summary:** Ichijouji Ken, so quiet and understated, except when he's being amazing. Digimon Kaiser, not quite so much.

* * *

How was this happening? How could it be? Daisuke drew in a harsh, stuttering breath, shaking his head as hard as he could as he tried to get away from that sliding, soft, far too intrusive hand that worked its way underneath his shirt to trail along his stomach, where someone else’s hand, especially the Kaiser’s, wasn’t supposed to go! 

“You’re going to like this, Daisuke.” The Kaiser looked far too put together for Daisuke’s taste, especially compared to himself. He remained stretched out on the Kaiser’s bed, wrists and ankles fastened with leather straps, his shirt rucked up to bare his stomach and chest, his pants undone and halfway down his legs. 

And yet the Kaiser lounged halfway on top of him, only having removed his gloves and visor, staring down at Daisuke with the same remote, composed look that he always had. All that differed was the look in his eyes, steamy and determined. 

“I am _not_!” Daisuke insisted, straining at the bonds and not getting anywhere. “You know what this is, don’t you?” 

“Of course. This is me taking what I want.” The Kaiser brushed his fingers down Daisuke’s side. “It’s not a crime here, Daisuke, not for me. We are in _my_ Digital World, in _my_ fortress, and _I_ make the law here. And my law is that I can take what I want, when I want it, from who I want it. And I want you.” 

Daisuke hissed at the feeling of those fingers, jerking around in a vain attempt to avoid the rush of pleasure all through him. He didn’t know where it came from; it shouldn’t have existed at all. “That’s – not – how this works!” 

“It does here.” The Kaiser’s smile was far too placid as he kept his hands moving. “Who is going to arrest me, Daisuke? Who’s going to tell me that I can’t?” 

“I’m telling you that you can’t!” 

“As I said. It doesn’t work like that here.” The Kaiser leaned forward and ran his tongue along Daisuke’s other side, sending even more shots of pleasure through his prisoner. “Why don’t you just relax and enjoy this? I am. It will be much easier on you if you do.” 

Daisuke always thought of Ichijouji Ken as someone quiet, humble, not at all prone to anything like what the Kaiser did. He’d kept that image for weeks even after learning they were the same person. He knew he’d never think that again, especially not once the Kaiser’s hands brushed against his thighs and higher. 

He wanted to shout that he’d never enjoy this. He did shout. It had nothing to do with not enjoying it. He hated every bit of enjoyment involved, no matter what honeyed words the Kaiser whispered in his ears. 

* * *

Ken had been quiet. The Kaiser made little noise himself. But every action of his pulled enthralling sounds from Daisuke, until his cries echoed off the walls and with each one the Kaiser smiled and enjoyed his work. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
